cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Global CAW Wrestling
Global CAW Wrestling is a CAW league owned by TJAYankees1 (formerly known as YankeeBoi50). YankeeBoi50 originally started with TWA (Thomas's Wrestling Association) but felt like, after TWA died out, he could bring it to newer and higher grounds. Influenced by friends, such as Firewing0, Hawkins07, WCCWEDD, and even Shawn O'Connor himself, GCW was made to be an original CAW Wrestling league, thus making it different from TWA. GCW is made using the SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 video game for Playstation 3. After GCW Judgment Day 2010, starting with a Thanksgiving Special, GCW will begin using the Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 video game. GCW's first event was GCW Evolution which took place on April 25, 2010 (although uploading began a few hours before midnight of that day). GCW immediatly got noticed and it has earned TJAYankees1 a lot of praise. GCW promises to continue to be an up-and-coming CAW League. On June 21, 2010, GCW gained a developmental league in GCW: NXT. On November 1, 2010 GCW: NXT ended. It will be replaced with a new developmental league, SOT: Superstars of Tomorrow. On May 8th, 2011, it was announced that GCW Saturday Night Superstars will be going on hiatus until after Night of Champions so it can return in the future as a show on justin.tv or blogtv. In Fall 2011, GCW sums up Seasons 1 and 2 with blogs on blogspot. GCW will return as a CAW fed using the WWE '12 video game around Christmas time. Shows *Brawl Is War *Smack It Down! *Scorched *SOT: Superstars of Tomorrow (developmental league) *GCW Saturday Night Superstars (Exclusive Blogtv or justin.tv show) Former Shows *GCW: NXT (Developmental league.) (June 21, 2010 - November 1, 2010) Click Per Views Here are the click-per-views in chronological order as of , : *Judgment Day *Night of Champions *No Mercy *Rebellion *No Way Out *Ultimate Rumble *Bound to Victory Champions Here are the champions as of , : On-Air Talent *''TJAYankees1 (Color Commentator for Brawl Is War & Smack It Down, Play-by-Play for Scorched & SOT)'' *''Socko105 (Play-by-Play for Brawl Is War, Color Commentator for SOT)'' *''Firewing0 (Play-by-Play for Smack It Down, Occasional color commentator for Scorched)'' GCW Brawl Is War Roster General Manager: Jason McMichaels *Ken Brington *The General *Quick Silver *Brent Thompson *“American Made Muscle” Tony MacDaniels *Reaper X *Elena Vasquez *Justin Sane *Chris Castinalo *The Rockin’ Freebird *Mindfreak *Shamus McCoy *Ruby *Sapphire *Venom *Mini *Chad Reigns *Dan Reigns *Dark Angel *Eric Andrew Stedman Test *Shane Jones *Joseph Tyler *Jacob Smith *Brock *James Layfield *Emerald *Claudio Giordano *Shadow Vega *Stevi T *Psycho Trish Tag Teams: *The Beautiful People (Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald) *The Reigns Brothers (Chad Reigns & Dan Reigns) *The New Breed (Shane Jones, Joseph Tyler, & Jacob Smith) *Ministry of Doom (Reaper X, Brock, & James Layfield) *Stevi T & Shadow Vega Smack It Down! Roster General Manager: Shawn O'Connor *Jessica Lendosa *Blake Styles *“Mr. Amazing” Rodney Stevens *Christopher Carabella *Jake Robin *Alex Williams *Mr. Canada *Genevive *Christina Hoyte *James Nicholas *Andy Williams *Jillian Sabrina *the Disco Kid *Kelly Blanc *Napoleon *Tommy Ryan *Ben Hitman *Lu Bu *Tommy O'Connor *Reverend Jay *Cody Hawkins *Stephen Viper *"Captain Charisma" Darren Matthews *Francis Kash *D-Mack Tag Teams: *Team Canada (Shawn O'Connor, Mr. Canada, Christopher Carabella, Jake Robin, Alex Williams, and Tommy O'Connor) *English Elite (Andy Williams and James Nicholas) SOT Roster SOT roster: *Michael Nouvel Host/Commissioner *Dangerous Danny *Perfecto *"Mr. Cooler Than U" Rob Kent *"Pretty Fly" Jason Skyz *Gordon Batts *Roberto Ibanez Sanchez *Ty Q *"The Man of the Sea" Capt. John Wolfre *"Mr. Money" Daniel Fonto *"The Sharp Dressed Man" Carl Cordale *"Hollywood" Patrick Tyrani *Emo Xtreme *"The Pope" Bob Lastendalore *Hombre Argullo Mexican *Kabiuki Hidoko *Jack Rocket *K-Wack Others *Some Jobber (Appears on both brands) *Who The Hell Is This?? (Appears on both brands) *DEFAULT CAW (Appears on both brands) *Generic Douche (Appears on both brands) Inactive *General Larry Platt- makes occassional appearences *"The Ace, The Only" Ace O'Neilly- Injured *"The Franchise" Ryan Riley- Injured Roster Cuts/Releases *"The King of Ridiculous" ExtremeDan- July 21, 2010- took leave of absence- later released *Epic Ball*- November 11, 2010- retired *Icedude*- November 21, 2010- retired *Kevyn Kash- April 16, 2011- R.I.P. Brawl Is War theme *'"Break" by Three Days Grace (current)' Smack It Down! theme *'"Smack Down" by Thousand Foot Krutch (current)' Scorched theme *'"Invincible" by Adelita's Way (current)' SOT theme *'"One In A Million" by Monty Are I (current)' Category:CAW Leagues Category:Caw Wrestling Unite